Durandal
|Kana =デュランダル |Romaji=''Durandaru'' |Nickname = Mysterious Sword Unbeaten Sword Sword of Invincibility |Type = Heirloom |Owner = King Charles → Roland → Tigrevurmud Vorn→ Regin Ester Loire Bastien do Charles |Status = Active}} Durandal is a sacred sword and the heirloom of the House Charles. Legends once said that Brune's First King (House Charles) was bestowed by Brune deities and it has been a royal possession. It was also Roland's signature weapon until his tragic death under Ganelon's scheme. Overview Durandal is described as a large black broad sword, which possessed with a large golden cross that also attached to the sword blade and its handle. It also possessed with a ruby at the center of the sword. When it was undeployed, the legendary weapon was shaped as a small side sword without the grip. When it was deployed the size increases into a longsword. It is a sword with a destructive and mysterious power that can nullify even the Vanadis's Viralt and its Veda. In the anime, the sword itself can shift its size like a gauntlet only to return to its default form when used in battle. Anime Episode 6 History Not much is known about the history of the sword other than the fact that the sword was bestowed upon the first king of Brunes Charles from the gods of Brune in the secret passage, and that Roland was the current wielder of Durandal during the story's events. Prior to his death, Durandal was entrusted by Roland to Tigrevurmud Vorn as proof the former acknowledged the later. It would later be returned to the House Charles as a symbol of power for Regin, the current queen of Brune. Two years after the Civil War however, Durandal was stolen by four intruders from Nice Imperial Palace despite the other three failed in assassinating Regin. As the real one was now at the hands of Greast, Regin and Badouin had to forge two fake Durandal in order to keep the order for the next Halo Festival. Powers Due to the unexplained anomaly, Durandal is capable of negating any supernatural phenomenal, like Arifar and Zaht Veda's. Not only is it capable of matching the Vanadis Viralt. The sword is also strong enough to endure the arrow shot of Vorn Black Bow and even countered it with a destructive blast of energy that annihilated the enhanced arrow. The sword's powers is so strong and durable that it left unscathed, even after receiving the Black Bow's Charged Arrow Light Novel Volume 5Anime Episode 7. Trivia *The namesake of the sword is also based on the real life French legendary sword *Elen mentioned that there are also a steel that was similar to Durandal which can nullify their Veda's. *Due to being a Heirloom of the Royal Family of Brune, none of the ministers and Aristocrats were able to battle against Tigre on Brune Civil War when Durandal was entrusted to Tigre from Roland as a sign of his noble and just cause against Thenardier and Ganelon. *Although Tigre was not be able to wield Durandal, he was a temporary owner to keep Durandal on his hand as Roland trusted Durandal to him during Brune Civil War before it return to the hands of Regin upon ascending to the throne. Reference Navigation Category:Weapon